This invention relates to futons, and particularly to futons with inflatable cores.
Futons have become increasingly popular in recent years as multi-purpose furniture for apartments. The advantages of a futon is that it is large, flexible and cushionlike. It is large enough to be used as a sofa or a bed. It is flexible enough to be foldable, so that it may be stored and transported easily, but it is also firm enough so that it may be used with different furniture frames to form a sofa or a bed. Indeed, one of the most popular uses of futons is as an element of sofa-bed frames that can be converted between sofa and bed frame configurations. In the sofa configuration, the futon is firm enough to be propped up as the seat and back cushions. In the bed configuration, the futon is flexible enough to be a comfortable mattress.
One of the elements that contributes to the futon's utility is that futons are generally tufted. That is, they are made firm by stitching at intervals and sewing on tufts. The tufted effect and appearance is associated with the utility of futons.
The invention that is the subject of this application is concerned with an inflatable core for futons that does not detract from the futon's utility and appearance.
The prior art shows mattresses and cushions with inflatable interior elements, but these have as their goal a rigid, not foldable, cushioning device. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,970,803; 2,000,873; 2,691,179 and 2,942,281. Two of the patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,970,803 and 2,000,873) show such mattresses with a tufted appearance obtained by providing sealed passages through the inflatable interior elements for tufting thread. The mattresses shown in these two patents would be difficult to manufacture, because of the need to align tufting with the interior thread passages. The inflatable interior elements of these mattresses are also integral parts of the final product, making them difficult to disassemble for repair.
It is an object of the invention to provide a futon with an inflatable core that retains the utility and appearance of a conventional futon, and that is simple to manufacture, assemble and repair.